Moral Dimension Revisited
by Hawkwitch
Summary: Melodramatic and wangsty story about Bernard Woolley's sizzling-hot affair with Mrs. Annie Hacker. Rating: PG-13/R


_Gosh, I cannot believe it. Mrs. Hacker started whispering romantic non-sense into my ear, that she is in love with me, and fondling my knee on the airplane, when the minister was sitting right in front of us! I was sporting quite an embarrassing hard-on, praying nobody would notice. She continued with her scandalous behaviour at the party. I must admit, I found it very hard to resist. When the party was finished, the minister was completely pissed. I had to carry him into his room. Then Mrs. Hacker quite literally tried to jump me._

„Oh, Bernard, I get really bored and lonely sometimes... I really wish somebody loved me... and you are so sweet and cute, oh Bernard..." Mrs. Hacker sighed and kissed him.  
„Look, Mrs. Hacker, the proposition is very tempting, but we really cannot do it... uhh... think of the Moral Dimension... uhh..." Bernard mumbled.  
„What do you mean by that?" Mrs. Hacker looked hurt.

_It means that I most certainly get fired, if I shag her. With a major scandal, in fact. My whole career would go down the toilet for an hour of pleasure. There's not much room for dispute, I'm afraid. Some things you just do not do... no matter what._

„It means that we are both married, alas, Mrs. Hacker." Bernard said, giving her a blank innocent look. She took an insult and ordered Bernard to leave.

_While I am a bit of a ladies man, maybe, sometimes, then shagging the Minister's wife is out of the question! Definitely! It just cannot happen! All my career... what I actually need to do right now is writing a report on what I heard people spaying at the party. Cannot remember a thing quite frankly. I was so distracted. Mrs. Hacker is really hot... crikey... oh... on the airplane yesterday I had probably one of the most humiliating moments of my entire life, although I must admit it could have turned out much worse as well. Mrs. Hacker was stroking me and it was superbly awesome... and... then suddenly my superiors turned around and started telling me about this marvelous new scam how to get booze to the Islamic party. I barely had enough time to hide cover myself with a newspaper. I simply agreed to organizing it without asking any explanations really. Then at the party, Mrs. Hacker started flirting with me again... and we snuck into the corridor and kissed there... and then it somehow happened... with that stupid vase... I don't quite know what happened. I was ready to do absolutely everything to make her happy. Oh crikey! That THING again! The sad thing is, whenever my willy gets hard, my brain stops functioning. Just go! Crikey!_

Bernard turned around before leaving and murmured: „For what it's worth, Mrs. Hacker, I am sorry, it had to go this way..."  
„Oh Bernard! You surely were not such a big prude when we kissed earlier!" Mrs. Hacker burst into tears.  
Bernard ran to her, sat next to her and grabbed her hands: „Oh please do not cry, Mrs. Hacker!" He took his napkin and gave it to her.  
„Don't get me wrong, oh Bernard... I do not suggest we'd do anything indescreet, you know... I love my husband and family, I do not want any scandal either!" Mrs. Hacker said, wiping her face. „Unless you tell about this to your wife yourself, she will never know!"

She took Bernard's hand.  
„I know, but... well what about your husband, who is coincidentally also my Minister and coincidentally also sleeping in the next room..." Bernard said with a sour face.  
„He's so pissed, he will not wake up until late afternoon tomorrow. He won't know anything about it. But even if he does find out... it won't be such a big problem as you think..." Mrs. Hacker gave him a sly smile, which made Bernard feel butterflies in his stomach.  
„Uhuh... I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean." Bernard said. His could not help himself from letting his hand slide to Mrs. Hacker's leg.  
„Well, Bernard, once you've been married for as long as Jim and I have, you'll see it in a little different perspective..." Mrs. Hacker whispered.  
„Huh?"  
„Jim and I have done some swinging. This is the receipt for a happy marriage. This is not really cheating, you know..."

_Swinging?! Ah, I'm not sure I want to know anything about it and therefore should not bother dwelling into this. I better live with my guilty conscience that I did something awfully wrong, really, when I banged my boss's wife. Enough of talking, or I go mad. And better shut her up too..._

Bernard's brain shut down completely as he passionately kissed Mrs. Hacker, not really holding himself back this time. All his sanity was gone with the wind.

FIN.


End file.
